Sad God
by lele91
Summary: Caroline is a god. But her only wish is to become human. Will her wish come true and what awaits her when she becomes mortal?
1. Chapter 1

She was yearning. Yearning to be one of them. She was always wondering how it feels to cry, to laugh and sometimes she wondered how it would feel to love.

But she was numb. Numb to every feeling. She was nothing but a spectator who was forced to watch them from the sidelines. But she still couldn´t shake this one feeling off. Yearning.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" A voice of here dearest and oldest friend asked her from behind.

She turned around and looked into her friends eyes, which were filled with so much concern. She thought about smiling to assure her friend that everything was just fine. But it would be a lie. So she stared into her eyes, feeling nothing but numbness.

"Caroline, just stop coming into this cursed room. This place is giving you weird ideas. Every day you come here and you just keep staring into the magical mirror. Do you really admire them so much? Do you really want to be like them? They are mortal beings. Humans." She said her last words with disgust.

"I feel nothing Bonnie. I existed so long that I don´t even remember myself. I stopped feeling so long ago and I keep yearning for it. I don´t know why, but I do. This is the last feeling I have. If I were to lose this feeling, my heart would turn into stone. The numbness would take over my whole being. Sometimes I wonder if it already has"

Tears were rolling down Bonnie's cheek. When she spoke her voice was trembling.

"My dear friend, I am so sorry for your sorrow, but will being one of them bring you happiness? You know nothing about humans. All you know is what you see in the magical mirror. This mirror shows you nothing but a little piece of the human world. It draws you a romantic picture of human life. It sees your desires. But it doesn´t show you reality. You don´t see their true faces. They are nothing but selfish creatures. Yes, they feel but their feelings lead them to cruelty. You are better than them. You are a God. A creature that was never born, that will never die."

She knew and thought about everything that Bonnie just said. It was the truth. She was better than them. She was everything and they were nothing. But why didn't it feel like everything? Why did she feel like nothing?

"I am dammed Bonnie. I am forced to live forever without feeling anything. I would give up everything to be mortal, to live and to die as a human. "

Bonnie was now standing in front of Caroline. She reached her hands out and cupped her face into her hands.

"It will bring you nothing but misery. You will realize it when it is already too late."

"I know." It was everything Caroline could say.

Bonnie sighed. "Then you know what you have to do. You have my blessings, friend."

Before Bonnie left the room she hears a faint ´Thank you`

Caroline eyes widened, she never expected Bonnie to support her in her decision. A decision which would lead her on a way of no return. But she knew long time ago that there was no return for her. To become nothing, she had to lose everything. And she was ready.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first story.I am sorry for spelling or grammar miskakes. English is not my first language. But I hope you liked it. In the next chapter we will learn how Caroline will become human. if you want me to continue.**** I would really love it if someone would be so kind and become my beta.  
**

**Love, **

**Lele**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sacrifice

When Caroline decided to become human, she knew that she had not the power to turn herself into one. In fact there was only one God who possessed this kind of power. A God avoided by the other Gods. He was a dark God, who did not help out of kindness. Caroline knew that asking him for help would come with a price. A price she would not like to pay, but she reached a point where she would gladly give up anything the owned in order to become human.

She was standing in front of her castle; maybe it would be her last time seeing it. But strangely enough she did not feel any regret leaving her castle. It was hers since her very beginning, a beginning she did not even remember. But it did not feel like a place she wanted to treasure, a place she wanted to be. I did not feel like a home. She got into the carriage that was waiting for her and without a look back the white horses started moving.

The land of Gods was a wide and beautiful world. The grass was greener than any green ever seen. The sky was so blue that it awaked the desire to dive in. It was perfect, too perfect for Caroline's taste. She longed for imperfection and in this land it could not be found, everyone and everything was beautiful. Why was she the only one who felt so ugly?

It was a long journey before her carriage finally came to halt. Gods lived far away from each other. They hardly visit each other and there living areas were very different from each other. This area was unknown ground for Caroline. The landscape was a wide field an In the middle of the field stood a big and lonely mountain and inside this mountain lived the God she sought.

Caroline opened the carriage door and stepped out. Her long golden hair fell into soft waves and was nearly reaching the ground. She immediately spotted the entrance of the castle inside the mountain. Caroline walked to the big wooden door which, was the only barrier keeping her from entering the castle. Before she managed to knock the door flew open, but no one stood on the other side of the door. He knew she was coming. How foolish to doubt that he did not know. All she could she was darkness. Confidently she walked the long and dark corridor down. She felt like had been walking forever until a bright light blinded her eyes. The corridor ended and lead to a big hall. When she walked into the hall she immediately felt his presence, she did not even have to look up to see where he was. He was sitting on throne which was placed in the middle of the hall. He looked so grotesque in his form. A God could choose any form he wanted, yet he chose to appear as a child, as a little boy with brown hair and piercing blue eyes, eyes that saw right through any soul. But his most remarkable feature was his devilish smirk, a predator waiting for his victim to fall into his trap. Before Caroline reached the foot of his throne, he approached her in a blink of an eye, standing before her.

"I have been waiting for you so long child, you are quite late." He said with a pouting tone. How ridiculous to call her a child in this form. He was playing with her.

"You knew that I would be seeking you out one day, so let us skip this theatrical act of your and come the point of my visit." Caroline replied in a rather annoyed voice.

"And here I thought you were the Goddess of joy, say child where did your inner light go?" He answered her with a nonchalant smile.

She did not know how to respond. Did her light vanish? She was sure that her real self, the Goddess of joy, was still inside her, but she knew that it wouldn´t be long until her old self would completely disappear, leaving nothing but emotionless shell behind.

"it´s dying." It was all she could be able to bring out.

He moved closer reaching for her hands taking them in his own. If he was intending to comfort her it was nothing but a failure. He was so small that he had to look up. It made the whole situation even more grotesque.

"But it is still there, I can sense it. I can stop myself thinking that it was me that put you in this misery. Maybe I should have not given you the magical mirror. Say child I am responsible for you current sorrow? It would be terrible to live with such a burden." He squeezed her hands lightly but his empty stricken eyes gave her nothing but a feeling mocking.

Caroline freed her hand from his grip leaving him pouting.

"I do not care how you feel. I want to end my sorrow. I don´t want to be a Goddess anymore. I want to be mortal. I want to be a human."

"Demands, all I can hear from you are demands, and here I thought that you were visiting me because you were missing me it makes me so sad that you only think about yourself, I always considered you as my only friend." He said while his eyes were pleading a non-existent innocence.

"Enough with this foolish play tell me the price for your help and I will give it, you can have anything I own." Caroline was now beaming with anger.

"But you see child, there is nothing you can offer that could possible peak my interest, but since we such good friends I will make you a deal, only for you my dear child."

"Tell me."

"Well I can´t turn you into a human just because we are friends, can I? I mean every friendship has boundaries but I can offer you a temporary solution, I can give you a magical potion which will allow you to roam on earth without causing an imbalance in the human world, we wouldn´t want that would we?"

"So I would be sill immortal and a Goddess?"

"Wow you are so smart Caroline, to think that you would get it so fast that is so incredible", he said jumping up and down, „and if can bring me special something I will turn you completely into a human, isn´t that great?"

"And what is this special something that you want?" she asked not being able to take his act anymore.

"Well, in a few months a child will be born and I want it."

"What could you possibly want with a human child, don´t tell me you want to raise it?" Caroline asked him frowning.

"Don´t be silly child, I told you that this one is special and I don´t want to raise it I want to devour it."

Caroline´s eyes widened he wanted her to deliver him a child, so he could kill?

"I… umm…I" she tried to form words but she failed miserably.

"You what Caroline? Your happiness for a life of a human, don´t even be sad about it, there a billions of humans on earth one more or less who would care? But you Caroline can have what you wanted for so long, it is there so grab it before it is too late."

He was right a human life for her chance of mortal existence, it was only a fair price.

"You have your deal"

He jumped with joy, clapping his hands, his following words full of excitement.

"That is so great, child, please just wait a second I am just going to get the potion.

He vanished immediately but not for too long, a few seconds later and he was standing before her with the magical potion in his hands. It had a purple color and it seemed to glint in a mysterious way.

"So child, listen carefully when you drink this potion you will transported into the human world." He explained.

"I understand."

"Of course you do, well here you go." He said and handed her the potion. She kept staring at it for a while before she opened it and drank it in one swig. The world around her began to turn and before the darkness took over she heard him mutter a warning

"And Caroline, do not disappoint me you wouldn´t want to experience the consequences."

**Thank you for reading this story, I am glad that you took you time reading it. I am still looking for a beta so if someone would like to help me with this story just pm me.**

**Next chapter we are going to see Caroline´s first steps in the human word**


End file.
